User blog:Deshiba/on health
Greetings fellow summoners, As the majority of you know, Health comes in the two flavors Base Health and Bonus Health which make up our (total or) Maximum Health. Along the years there have been many abilities that make use of this pool. On top of this there have been items introduced which make us of either Max. Health or Bonus Health. This blog takes you trough all the information that is lacking from the Health page on this wiki. Base Health A champion's base health is the amount of health that your champion starts with at the beginning of the game, without augmentation of Runes and Masteries. This amount of health grows with each level you reach, even though it might seem like extra health it is still part of your base health pool. has a base health pool of 600 with a growth of 95 each level. At level 18 she has a 2215 health pool as a base. Side note: There are currently no abilities or items that scale of base health, which I feel is a missed chance. Think about champions like and which could make use of base health scaling in their skills. Or even items which could scale of base health like does with AD. Bonus Health There are currently four sources of bonus health; Runes,Masteries, Items and Abilities. Only the last of these four is champion specific, and for example. Items are the only ones of the four that can be picked up by anyone in game and thus the only ones that can be picked up responsively. Runes and Masteries These are set up before you even enter a match, with runes being set way in advance. This makes having several rune page combinations set up pretty vital if you want to counter specific champions like , getting an armor rune page in favor of a health rune page makes sense in this point. Masteries are more flexible in that regard. Being able to mix and match or even adapt to a champion pick up, seeing as they can be changed during champion select. Health Multiplication All of the information above is vital knowledge in the realm of scaling. Here the two parts, as mentioned in the intro, come in to play. When calculation your health and respective damage or damage taken, you start with Base health. Then you add up the bonus health onto that to get your aditional health. Then you multiply this by any bonuses you get. Which get further multiplied by any bonuses you get off of bonus health. Got it? Good. Moving on. Case Study Lets again take as an example. The calculations start with the Base (600 – 2215) Health. Then additional flat bonus health gets added from masteries, items, etc. Then percentage bonus health gets added to the equation, after that the % Max health gets added to the mix. For a deeper understanding, I took the masteries Veteran Scars and Strength of ages, with +6% max health in runes and +48 flat from runes, then played till level 7 to get cinderhulk. By that time the calculations would go as follows: * Step 1; add up all bonus health ** 48 from runes, 180 from Strength of ages, +400 from cinderhulk * Step 2; multiply the bonus health from cinderhulk ** (48+180+400)×1,15 = 722,2 (+94 as indicated in game under cinderhulk) * Step 3; add the bonus health onto the 1060 base health of level 7 ** 1060+772,2 = 1782,2 * Step 4; Multiply by the 10% total health bonus ** 1782,2×1,1= 1960,42 (or 1961 as the game shows) That gives the equation: (Base health + (bonus health × percentage bonus health bonus)) × total health bonus = maximum health. Useful? Although the material is somewhat dry, I hope you find this information to be useful. If I missed something, let me know. Category:Blog posts